


Derek Grows Up

by BeniMaiko



Series: Trite Tropes, but I Love Them Anyway [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Shibari, Stiles likes ropes, Teen Wolf, corde lisse, just because, mate, slack line, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's body shows signs that he is finally ready to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Grows Up

Derek was ruined when it came to sex. He had been from the start. He had given a beautiful older woman his virginity, and Kate had used him to kill his family. He had punished himself for years with a string of emotionally distant lovers. Jennifer had been the last of those, but she had turned out to be the Darach. So, Derek had decided that he would stick to solo sex from here on out.

He was the master of masturbation. He had an impressive collection of toys. He took his time and really worked himself over when he knew he would be alone for a while. And let’s be honest, he was alone a lot.

When he pleasured himself, he liked to fantasize. He never thought about people he knew in real life. He preferred to imagine the hot guy from the last movie the pack went to see or the woman on the cover of his fitness magazine. Then he fucked up.

He was in the middle of some awesome personal time when it started to rain, and the rain reminded him of Stiles. Just that morning, during pack training time, they had been caught in a downpour. The skies had opened up and soaked them all to the skin.

Scott had immediately stripped off his shirt and begun chasing Stiles around the clearing. Stiles evaded the wolf easily, swinging on one of his training ropes and kicking his friend in the head. He had twisted one long leg around the rope and executed a complicated flip before grabbing Scott’s shoulders and planting a loud smooch on the side of his face.

As he watched the younger man dangle upside down above the Alpha, Derek could not help but stare at the agile human. His wet shirt was bunched around his armpits exposing a broad expanse of firm chest. His light brown nipples were puckered tightly in the chilly rain. His abs flexed and bunched as he steadied himself on his friend.

He could not drag his gaze away as Stiles dismounted from his rope and landed on the ground. His water logged jeans were riding so low on sharp hip bones that Derek could not only see the twin dimples above the moon white globes of Stiles’ ass, but an inch or two of crack as well.

Derek had gotten so hard, so fast, that he felt light headed. He saw Scott’s nostrils flare as the cloying, sweet scent of arousal wafted across the clearing.

Derek closed his eyes and tilted his face to the rain. Despite pretending to ignore the younger men, he heard Scott say to Stiles, “Holy shit. He must really love rain. You’re lucky you can’t smell what I can.”

So now, as he cupped his balls and stroked his cock with the sound of rain filling the loft, all Derek could think about was Stiles.  He imagined touching his soft, pale skin. He wanted to lick rainwater off the hard planes of his belly. He needed to bury his snout between the high, firm cheeks of his ass and breathe in where the human’s scent was strongest.

He would lick the smaller man’s opening until Stiles was wide open, wet, and begging to be filled. Derek stroked faster as he imagined pushing into the tight heat of the younger man; mounting him and thrusting deep.

The wolf could feel tension building in his belly as he fucked into his lubed fist. His toes curled and the breath burst from his lungs as he grew closer to release.

That was when he felt it. The base of his cock swelled into a knot and he was drowned in pleasure. He gripped the engorged flesh with his hands and squeezed down on it. Streams of cum began to shoot out of him and Derek grunted and whined. He howled. He writhed on the bed and muffled himself with a pillow while imagining that it was a mole speckled neck.

When the most intense orgasm of his life finally released him from its grasp, Derek was left panting and shaking, curled in the middle of cum soaked sheets.

That was the start of what Derek now recognized as a downward spiral. As weeks passed, he tried to deny that the reaction had anything to do with thinking of Stiles. After several wank sessions while fantasizing about strangers, where no knot appeared followed by one where he thought of Stiles and _boom,_ hello knot, he finally accepted the correlation.

Only getting the knot when he thought of the lithe human was fine. It wasn’t great, because he kind of wanted to do it all the time, but it was tolerable. Unfortunately, things began to change. Before long, he couldn’t cum at all unless he thought of Stiles. Then he couldn’t even get _hard_ unless he thought of Stiles.

Derek was well and truly fucked and not in a good way.

As weeks passed, Derek began to avoid the younger man.  Stiles’ scent made him instantly hard. The sight of pale skin had him drooling with the need to lick and taste. Even though he didn’t trust himself to spend time alone with Stiles, he was reluctant to join in group activities as well.  He knew any other wolf would immediately sense his intense arousal. Scott might try to kill him. It meant keeping his distance from Stiles at all times.

He also tried to curtail his masturbation. He tried to limit himself to once a week, but his body had other ideas. He woke almost every night from dreams of lean muscles and amber eyes. He woke rutting into his mattress and calling Stiles’ name.

He dreaded having to sit through pack meetings and had barely made it through the one that had just taken place in his loft. The pack had watched him with worried eyes as he perched on a chair next to the open window, hoping the fresh air would not only keep him from scenting the human, but also dilute his own scent. He had covertly watched Stiles as the younger man moved around the loft.

It seemed as if Stiles was determined to sit on every piece of furniture the wolf owned; he landed on each chair at least once. The human had run hands over the few knick knacks scattered about the apartment. He had flipped through several books while leaning not-so-casually against the bookcase and spent long enough in the bathroom that even Scott noticed.

Now that the meeting was over, Stiles’ scent lingered in the loft. It wafted from the sofa cushions and drifted around the bookshelves. It was as if the man were still in the apartment.

Derek could not fight the allure of the scent. He stripped the tank top off his torso and dragged claws across his nipples. His breathing hitched as he imagined Stiles pinching the sensitive buds between his long, dexterous fingers. One of his hands drifted down his body and scratched idly at the hair leading from his navel to his groin.

He imagined Stiles breath, hot on his skin, as he popped the top button of his jeans. He loosened the zip enough to work one hand into the tight pants. The first of many moans escaped him as he traced fingertips over his hardening length.

Derek wished it was Stiles touching him. He yearned for the press of soft pink lips on his own. He could almost taste the scent of the younger man’s arousal in the air. He licked his palm and gripped his weeping cock. He fucked up into his fist a few times before stopping to remove his boots and jeans.

Reaching for a bottle of lube, Derek rolled onto his stomach. He groaned as his dick dragged across the cool sheets. He thought about retrieving a dildo from under the bed. He would work it slowly into his hole while pretending that it was Stiles teasing him open and fucking him hard. That fantasy always worked a strong orgasm out of the wolf, but he wanted to knot.

The wolf settled on his back in a pile of pillows at the head of the bed. He imagined Stiles riding him. A trim, pale body sinking down on him until he was burying himself between the perfect, white mounds of the human’s ass.

The wolf slicked his hands with lube and grabbed his cock in a double handed grip. He twined his fingers together and pressed his palms to either side of his hard length. His hips bucked up off the bed as he slowly fucked his hands. He imagined that he was taking his time and being gentle with his human lover.

If he was really making love to Stiles, he would be petting his head, stroking hands through soft hair. He would pepper kisses across broad shoulders and nip at the sensitive skin behind his ears. He would whisper how good he was, how perfect.

The ball of muscle at the base of his cock was swelling, catching at every thrust on his clasped hands. If only it was catching on the pink, stretched rim of Stiles’ tight hole.  He thrust harder as if trying to force the knot through the ring of muscle.

Just before being overcome by his orgasm, Derek pushed the knot into his strong grip. “Oh FUCK!!!” his body shuddered and bowed as he yelled. Thick ropes of cum shot across the bed. “Fuck! Oh God, Stiles!!” he roared into the empty loft.

Except, it wasn’t empty. As spurt after spurt of sticky, white fluid pulsed from his body, Derek could just hear an answering moan and gasp. He looked up, directly above his bed. There was Stiles.

The young man was swinging, tangled in a web of ropes that he had strung from the ceiling of the loft. As Derek gritted his fangs and continued to tremble through his orgasm, Stiles freed himself and spun gracefully down a dropped line until he was only a foot or so above the bed.

Stiles released his grip and dropped to land softly on the bed next to Derek. He reached out and stroked fingers through the larger man’s black hair. “So beautiful, Derek. You are so fucking gorgeous.”

At the smaller man’s words, another stream of cum oozed from Derek’s flagging cock. He was a panting wreck. He pushed his head against Stiles’ hand until the younger man continued to pet and rub his head. He was too blissed out to be embarrassed.

As his heartbeat and breathing evened out, he asked Stiles, “What are you doing here?” It came out softer than he had intended. He wanted to growl it out, to make it sound angry, but he could not pretend any more. “Why were you spying on me?”

Stiles withdrew his fingers from Derek’s scalp and rocked back onto his heels. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Derek.” His chin dropped to his chest as he refused to meet the wolf’s eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me and I just wanted to get your attention. I thought if I could prove to you that I could hide in your apartment and get the drop on you, you would notice me.”

The younger man gestured to the web of ropes strung near the ceiling. “I was gonna swing down when you went to bed and surprise you. I never expected to see… well, I didn’t know what to do once it became clear you weren’t going to bed for _sleep._ ”

Derek finally had the thought to pull the corner of the bed sheet over his groin. It was probably too late to save his dignity, but he could try. Stiles’ eyes tracked the motion of the wolf’s hand as it pulled the sheet across his body.

The human licked his lips and risked a glance at Derek’s face. “I didn’t think it was real.”

As the wolf quirked an expressive eyebrow at the younger man, he continued. “I mean, I thought werewolves having knots was a myth, like silver bullets. Scott said it wasn’t real, that he doesn’t have one.”

Derek blushed. “It’s a born wolf thing.” He locked eyes with the younger man. “And it only happens when a wolf is ready, physically and emotionally, to mate.” The blush got a little deeper. “I’m a little older than is usual for a wolf to present a knot.”

Stiles looked surprised. “Do you mean that this is a recent development?”

Derek flopped onto his back and ground his palms into his eyes. “It’s been a few weeks, about the same amount of time that I’ve been avoiding you, as a matter of fact.”

It was perfectly quiet in the loft for several long moments.

“Soooooooo. Your dick thinks you’re ready to mate. Aaaaaaand you’ve been avoiding me, but yelling my name when you do your knotting thing. Am I adding this up right?” Derek could hear the smirk in Stiles’ voice.

“This isn’t funny Stiles. I wouldn’t be a good mate. I’m not going to mate with anyone, ever.” Derek listened intently as Stiles shuffled around on the bed. He heard the smaller man’s sneakers hit the floor by the bed. He heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper opening and several soft thuds as fabric was tossed on the ground.

Derek refused to look. He kept his hands covering his face. “What are you doing?”

He wasn’t touching his skin, but Derek could feel the heat from Stiles’ body as the smaller man stretched out next to him. “I got my show. I thought it would only be fair for you to get yours.”

The wolf could hear the soft sound of skin on skin as Stiles began to slowly stroke his cock to hardness. The scent of the younger man’s arousal grew stronger when Derek shifted his hips in reaction to the sound.

“You should be running from me, Stiles. You should be running as far and as fast as you can. You know what it means to be a werewolf’s mate. If you… If _we_ do this, there’s no going back. It’s for life, and my life… Fuck. You deserve better.”  Derek was both disappointed and relieved when he felt Stiles shifting away from his side. He told himself it was for the best; the best for him but especially the best for Stiles.

The joy was almost overwhelming when he felt Stiles climbing naked onto his lap. “ _Stiles._ ” He moaned. He opened his eyes to find a pair of amber orbs staring down at him. “Stiles.” He husked before surging up to press his lips against the younger man’s.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ broad shoulders. He could feel the smaller man’s erection pressing insistently against his belly. With an effortless flip, Derek had Stiles on his back. He rolled to the side and propped himself up on one elbow. “I’m watching. Am I gonna get my show now?”

As Stiles grasped his cock and gave himself a few, slow jacks, Dereck murmured, “Can I touch you?”

Stiles nodded his assent and Derek’s eyes flashed. Starting at the younger man’s knee, Derek lightly trailed fingertips up the inside of one long thigh until reaching Stiles’ balls. He cupped them gently as if weighing them in his hand. The pace of Stiles’ strokes increased. He was gripping his shaft tight enough to look painful.

“Are you always so rough with yourself?” he asked while tracing clawed fingertips behind Stiles’ sack. He pressed a knuckle against the human’s taint and massaged gently.

A long, low groan wrenched its way out of Stiles’ throat. He began to arch his back from the bed as he bucked his hips up into his hands. “Derek. DEREK. **DEREK**!!” he chanted. He writhed. He moaned. His eyes were screwed shut, but his mouth was open and panting.

Derek leaned into the smaller man and licked the shell of his ear. “Cum for me,” he whispered and Stiles did.

“Ohhhh, Fuck!!!” Stiles shrieked as his orgasm tore through him.  His hips stuttered to a halt as his muscles clenched. By the time he came back to his senses, Stiles had tears in his eyes. “Oh my God, Derek. Holy crap,” he muttered while catching his breath.

Despite being absolutely drenched in cum, Derek had no desire to be anywhere but where he was right now, wrapped in Stiles’ arms. As the wolf contentedly rumbled and smeared their combined spunk across their skin, Stiles began to talk.

“How often do you knot? Will you keep knotting now that we are mated? Does that count as mating? Do you need to knot me in order for us to be bonded? Am I supposed to knot you? ‘Cause… I’m ill equipped. Not that there’s anything wrong with my equipment, but I don’t have a knot. I can’t knot. Can not knot. Knot. It doesn’t even sound like a real word anymore. Knot. _Knot._  Knoooooooottt.”

Derek muffled his laughter into Stiles’ shoulder. How was this skinny, pale, rambling, perfect boy his mate?


End file.
